1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles and the like and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminating spectacle apparatus which enables a user thereof to provide sequential flashing of lights positioned with the spectacle apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spectacles for vision correction as well as fashion and decorative purposes is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices are generally arranged to provide various effects for various situations, such as social functions and the like. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop spectacles which may be utilized to complement and enhance various social functions and provide means of expressing individual characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,022 to Anger presents a conventional spectacle arrangement wherein the frames are formed with "U" shaped cavities to enable positioning of reflective material therein. While being an effective means of accepting ornamental material within a framework structure in spectacles, the Anger patent fails to provide any means for electronically controlling a predetermined pattern of lights within the frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,450 to Berry presents an ornamental spectacle covering for conventional eye glasses where an elastic envelope about the associated framework is provided for supporting various ornamental and decorative indicia and characters upon the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,724 to Pattillo sets forth a spectacle frame arrangement wherein the spectacles accommodate a series of reflective brilliants for ornamental and fashion purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,388 to Schumacher presents a spectacle frame arrangement for supporting a series of brilliants therealong for ornamental and fashion purposes, as in Pattillo, to accommodate varying human personalities. The method and means of supporting various reflective gems by Schumacher is structurally remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,998 to Kise presents a "U" shaped spectacle that may be worn either as a spectacle or as a bracelet or necklace wherein various lens elements are positioned therein. The function and application of the Kise patent is of interest relative to the plural function of the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved spectacle apparatus which addresses both the problems of illumination and accommodation of individual social needs and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.